Algo Llamado Amor
by Johan Taisho
Summary: En ocasiones lo que tanto deseamos se encuentra en el lugar y la persona menos esperada. Espero les agrade este pequeño fic y si es así por favor déjenmelo saber con sus review.


Una bella noche transcurría en la época sengoku, la luna se encontraba en lo más alto del firmamento y las estrellas le hacían una fiel compañía, los animalitos del bosque descansaban tranquilamente puesto que no sentían nada más que la tranquilidad, desde hace ya unos cinco años luego de que la maldad y odio fuese transformado en amor todo a estado así.

En una aldea cercana a el bosque de Inuyasha se encuentra un hermoso palacio, este puede divisarse desde varios metros de distancia pues gracias a los bellos faroles de brea y algunas antorchas que se encuentran en el camino todo se ilumina y deja ver lo esplendoroso del lugar.

Ya estoy cerca puedo observar una hermosa entrada que esta cubierta completamente de rosas blancas, rojas y algunas amarillas, tiempo atrás cualquiera que transitara por el lugar huiría pues este palacio es habitado por un demonio que causo mucho dolor a todo ser viviente, pero hubo alguien capaz de robar toda su atención y transformar su odio en amor, llevándolo a tal punto de locura de cambiar y ser un ser que convive con todos en completa paz, quizás algunos no lo perdonan completamente pero estoy seguro que mi madre lo cambio y no tiene intenciones de volver a hacerle daño a nadie pues el la ama y es como si la dañase a ella el tratar de hacer el mal.

A algunos metros de la entrada estaba el recibidor, por donde pude entrar de manera tranquila ya que conozco bien o mejor dicho a la perfección este camino, algunos de los sirvientes corren a saludarme y darme un caluroso recibimiento puesto que desde que mi madre vino a vivir aquí me vi obligado a visitarla muy seguido o ella seria capaz de buscarme por todo el mundo sino viniese a ella además que a todos se les fue dicho que yo era el hijo primogénito por lo tanto dueño de todo, recuerdo como tiempo atrás yo era quien acaparaba toda su atención pues era su chiquillo pero no ahora ya soy un hombre y con su confianza me he ganado muchas libertades.

Camine a paso lento quería sentir su aroma el cual esta impregnado en cada parte de este su castillo y espero sentir su dulce calidez pues cada toque que me da me hace sentir completamente amado en realidad esta vez tarde más tiempo y la extrañe tanto, llego hasta donde supongo se encuentra, es lógico si ama tanto la naturaleza debe estar ahí, en su amado jardín, no se como lo logra pero todo el año sin importar la época tiene en el los más bellos rosales y claveles.

La veo caminando por el pequeño puente que esta sobre el riachuelo, es seguro ella es una mujer feliz y no puedo pedirle nada más a Kami que eso, su felicidad, esto a mi me hace aun más feliz, recuerdo cada una de las lagrimas que derramo por el desprecio y rechazo que recibió por ese tonto atolondrado pero aun así el ahora también es feliz con su querida sacerdotisa; me detengo en el umbral y la observo se ve que a cambiado pero ahora es mucho más hermosa.

Esta ahí en medio del puente con un precioso kimono rojo, su obi es blanco y tiene bordados dorados, lleva su cabello suelto dejándolo bailar con el viento pues es innegable que se ve como toda una diosa es seguro que hasta la misma luna la debe envidiar pues con solo ver esa dulce y cálida mirada tan azul como el mismísimo cielo y esa luz tan brillante y acogedora que transmite impacta cada uno de los sentidos, no puedo negarlo la amo, la amo tanto pues ella es y será por la eternidad la mejor madre.

Voltea a verme y le sonrió, pareciese una locura recordar que la conocí a sus cortos quince años y hoy es toda una mujer de veinte y cinco, se que me ama tanto como yo a ella, la vi sufrir pues decidió amar a ese quien todos repudiaron pero que hacer si en el corazón no se manda.

Kagome: Hola mi pequeño Shipoo, que bueno que decidiste venir; estaba apunto de marcharme a buscarte y bien sabes que lo haría.

Me sonríe cálida y tiernamente, lo sabia si no venia hoy tendría problemas, ella sigue siendo tan testadura y necia como antes aun cuando los años han pasado por ella ahora es mucho más sabia, poderosa y claro admirada pues quien no lo haría si no solo es bella sino también la más fuerte sacerdotisa.

Shipoo: Hola mamá, como haz estado?

Le digo esto con una sonrisa, como seria capaz de hacer algo diferente si ella solo me ha llenado de amor y cariño desde aquel día que me encontró llorando, en completa soledad por la muerte de mis padres y en ese momento Kami me sonrió dándome a este ser majestuoso que me acogió como su hijo.

Discúlpame por no venir antes pero sabes que el entrenamiento me quita mucho tiempo, esto sale de mis labios de manera repentina en realidad debía darle una explicación o se enfadaría por su supuesto abandono bien conocía ya sus reclamos.

Kagome: Esta bien lo comprendo y dime no haz visto al terco de Naraku por el camino; le he pedido que buscara a la necia de Yumiko, ya sabes que se las pasa escapándose para ir a entrenar con Inuyasha.

Shipoo: Pues no lo vi por ninguna parte quizás este peleando por ahí con el perro tonto, bien sabes que esos dos jamás cambiaran y por mi hermana no te preocupes ya sabes que puede cuidarse muy bien además de que nadie se acercaría para dañarla sabiendo quienes son sus padres.

Una risa burlesca salió desde mi garganta y vi como la furia surgía en los claros ojos azules de mi madre, era seguro estaba en problemas pero gracias a Kami apareció él, me había salvado de milagro.

Vi como cargaba a la necia de mi hermana, se estaba aproximando a nosotros y en su semblante se notaba que estaba molesto pero solo basto que mirara a mamá y en sus ojos se reflejo el inmenso amor que ambos se profesaban.

Naraku: Hola Shipoo, tanto tiempo, juro que esta vez si creí que la necia de Kagome iría por ti.

Me sonrió y revolvió mis cabellos, jamás dejaba esa manía pero no puedo negar que me agradaba quizás al principio yo también estuve en contra de la unión de ambos pero él cambio y era feliz al lado de mi madre y definitivamente con mi pequeña hermana que era claro fruto de este amor.

Le sonreí igual y cargué en brazos a la terca de Yumiko quien dormía, seguramente debía estar cansada pues en sus ropas se notaba que había estado entrenando y con Inuyasha como maestro era definitivo estaba agotada, admiraba como todo cambia pero quien seria capaz de despreciar a tan angelical mujer. Camino en dirección a la habitación de Yumiko y creo que es lo mejor los dejare solos por un rato.

Relatado por Kagome:

Lo observe fijamente y me perdí en sus bellos ojos negros con reflejos rojizos, me parecía loco como fue que todo sucedió, como yo Kagome Higurashi me enamore completamente de él, de Naraku, el ser más repudiado por todos e incluso por mí en su momento.

Vagos recuerdos abordaron mi mente transportándome a esa tarde en donde se dio la batalla final de ello ya cinco años, como fue que todos estaban heridos y Naraku tenía la perla completa en sus manos; en ese preciso momento vi a Midoriko quien me dijo:

Midoriko: Kagome confía en ti, deja salir todos tus poderes ahora y purifícalo.

Kagome: Pero y si no lo logro, no estoy segura de ser capaz, no soy ni siquiera una sacerdotisa con fuertes poderes como Kikyo.

Midoriko: Mi dulce Kagome deja de compararte con ella, tú en realidad eres la más fuerte de todas pues no serás una sacerdotisa común en realidad eres la encarnación de la diosa del Ai. Es por esto quieres proteger a todos sin importar quien sea y te aseguro que luego de este día tu vida cambiara y él amor que tanto anhelaste llegara, hazlo ahora y no pierdas más tiempo, ve y camina hacia el futuro.

En ese momento desapareció de mi vista y me dejo aún más confundida pero estaba segura de que todo saldría bien, me pare firmemente quedando frente a Naraku y tome una de mis flechas me concentre y pude sentir como un gran poder dentro de mí estaba despertando, cargue esa flecha con todo el poder que tenía y la lancé en dirección a ese malvado corazón.

Cuando esta flecha impacto en su destino algo extraño ocurrió, la perla que estaba completamente obscura se dirigió a mí y tomo de inmediato un color rojo y Naraku cayó fue elevado en el aire vi como Midoriko con su espada mataba a cada demonio que había tomado el cuerpo de Naraku y luego este cayó al suelo.

Midoriko se acercó a mí y me dijo que debía pedir el único deseo correcto, que estaba segura yo sería la única que podría hacerlo.

Entonces acerque la perla a mi pecho, la aprisioné con todas mis fuerzas y sin consultarle a nadie le pedí que desapareciera para siempre este y cualquier otro mundo; la perla que antes fue roja tomo un tono grisáceo y tomo una forma rugosa y transparente pude ver como se fragmentaba en miles de partículas que fueron arrastradas por el viento quedando en mis manos solo una sensación de calidez, por fin todo había acabado o eso creí, ya que pude ver como mis amigos se levantaban y corrían hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Naraku quien ahora ya no transmitía aquella aura apestosa y maligna solamente se sentía un aura limpia además de algunos poderes sobrenaturales.

Me acerque y lo vi ahí tirado en el suelo, me removí entre los brazos de mis amigos para que me dejaran acercarme hasta que lo logre me arrodille y levante su cabeza, toque su rostro y sentí que ese ser ya no era el mismo, entonces apareció una tenue luz rosa de la cual salió la última imagen que pude ver de la guardiana de la antigua perla.

Todos estaban atentos a esta aparición y escuchamos cada una de sus palabras.

Midoriko: Este ser que tienen enfrente suyo ya no es más el maligno semi-demonio que conocieron, gracias a los poderes de Kagome este fue purificado y recobro su verdadera identidad y ahora podrá vivir en este mundo como él y no como vivió siendo usado por los demonios malignos.

Kagome: Pero Midoriko el siempre será tachado por todo el daño que hizo y no creo que los demás deseen perdonarlo.

Midoriko: Tienes razón mi niña pero comprende que no todos los corazones son iguales, además tu serás la encargada de guiarlo o acaso hay alguien mejor para hacerlo que la encarnación de la diosa Ai.

Me sonrió y yo le respondí igual, mis amigos habían escuchado todo pero no confiaban en él, pensaban dejarlo abandonado pero yo no sería capaz aun sabiendo que no era un peligro para nadie, en realidad mi corazón mandaba cuidarlo y esperar que él recobrara el sentido, insistí para que lo llevaran a la aldea de la anciana Kaede pero nadie quiso ayudarme entonces le pedí ayuda a Kirara y lo lleve a una ladea que bien recordaba era acogedora y las personas muy amables y bondadosas.

Mis amigos quisieron impedírmelo pero ninguno estaba de acuerdo con migo, solamente Shipoo y Kirara fueron con migo los demás solo me dijeron que no cometiera ese error y yo solo les dije que cumpliría con lo que mi corazón dictara y me marche con Naraku en busca de un lugar donde el pudiera llevar una vida tranquila.

Sobrevolamos el bosque de Inuyasha y vi la aldea que buscaba, algunos aldeanos se sorprendieron al verme llegar aun me recordaban pues sabían que era una sacerdotisa y que yo era la encargada de purificar la perla, nos recibieron a todos y me llevaron a la cabaña que era destinada para la sacerdotisa del pueblo y en ese momento la aldea no tenía una todo era perfecto.

Paso todo un mes durante el cual me dedique a cuidar del pueblo y de Naraku quien aún no despertaba, con ayuda de Shipoo y Kirara todo marcho muy bien y mis poderes estaban por fin al cien por ciento y no volvieron a disminuir como temí.

Llegado la última noche de ese largo mes por fin abrió los ojos, yo estaba tranquila y pude darme cuenta que él no tenía memoria alguna lo que confirmo lo dicho por Midoriko, lo seguí cuidando hasta que este estaba en condiciones de salir fue hermoso verlo con ese Kimono negro que uno de los aldeanos le obsequio, caminamos por él pueblo ayudamos en todo y en realidad este era un hombre nuevo.

De esta manera transcurrió un año durante el cual no supe nada de mis amigos y en donde Naraku y Shipoo eran mi vida, me enamore de él y por fin fui correspondida ese hombre de carácter fuerte, amable, cariñoso y cálido estaba también enamorado de mí.

Recordé aquella noche de luna llena, era otoño y todo era y tan hermoso, paseábamos por los alrededores de la aldea en un profundo silencio hasta que el hablo:

Naraku: Kagome quiero decirte algo que para mí es muy importante.

Me detuvo tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas y estoy segura que un sonrojo abordo mis mejías.

Kagome: Dime Naraku, no debes temer a hablar con migo bien sabes que mi amistad es sincera.

Naraku: Ese es el problema no deseo una amistad contigo.

Sentí que mi corazón se detenía y era roto en mil pedazos acaso siempre que alguien robara mi corazón seria despreciada y dañada, pero que tonta era sentí las lágrimas llenar mis ojos pero las aguante no deseaba me viese llorar; cuando deje de amar a Inuyasha me prometí que no me enamoraría de nuevo pero no aquí estaba de nuevo siendo herida.

Kagome: Si deseas que me valla lo hare no te preocupes.

Conteste tristemente, no pude disimular más mi voz.

Naraku: Creo que estas tomando decisiones apresuradas, en realidad deseo me escuches atentamente.

Kagome yo estoy completamente enamorado de ti y deseo que te conviertas en mi esposa, quizás no sea lo más correcto o adecuado para ti pues bien sé que yo un tiempo provoque mucho daño pero en realidad no era yo y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, serás criticada por algunos y más aun siendo tu una sacerdotisa y yo un demonio; comprenderé si me rechazas pero ya no puedo ocultarlo más.

Kagome: Es en serio.

Fue lo único que logro salir de mi boca, estaba perpleja por fin era correspondida y claro que yo lo amaba tanto o aún más que el a mí, me acerque lentamente a él y le di ese tan anhelado beso que sello nuestro destino.

Luego de esa noche nos comprometimos y pasado un mes nos casamos todo el pueblo lo presencio y para mi asombro mis amigos también estaban ahí, me explicaron que Naraku los busco y explico todo, agradecí a Kami por darme lo que tanto le pedí y ahora estaba aquí en mi hogar con mi esposo y mis amados hijos.

Escuche su voz y deje mis recuerdos de lado para centrar mi atención en ese demonio que tanto amo y en la familia que ahora tengo, mis amigos siempre estarán cuando los necesite y el amor que anhele lo tenía.

Naraku: Princesa creo que es hora de dormir, recuerda que al amanecer debemos ir al templo y entrenar, además merezco las atenciones de mi esposa o no.

Me dijo esto con una sonrisa y un tonito pícaro en su voz, le sonreí y me lancé a sus brazos.

Kagome: Claro mi amado esposo, pero debe recordar que hoy nuestro hijo está en casa y no podemos darnos muchas libertades, puede sentir que es un mal ejemplo.

Naraku: jajaja mujer nunca cambias y claro no te preocupes pero ya sabes que no te libraras tan fácil de mí.

Me jalo y atrapo más fuerte entre sus brazos, me dio un tierno beso y acaricio mis cabello, era seguro nos amábamos y jamás dejaríamos de hacerlo.

Shipoo: Madre tengo hambre, que cenaremos hoy.

Kagome: Bien mi pequeño hoy cenaremos tu comida favorita, ve al comedor pero primero lava tus manos.

Naraku: Kag deja de tratarlo como a un niño.

Kagome: Pero si para mi es mi pequeño.

Dije con un tono molesto, era verdad él y Yumiko eran y serian mis pequeñitos siempre, sentí como me abrazo y susurro una pregunta en mi oído y antes de que tomara mis labios en uno de sus deliciosos besos solo alcance a contestarle:

Todo esto se dio por algo llamado AMOR.

**Fin**


End file.
